


And in the End no One got Salmonella

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something smells good, Jason and Dick go investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the End no One got Salmonella

Dick woke up more early than usual only because he smelled something wonderful cooking. He didn’t open his eyes immediately, because his first instinct was to figure out who could possibly be cooking. The first person to come to mind was Tim because he been staying with Dick for the past few days to work on a few things. The second person to come to mind was Jason because he too had been staying over for the past few nights.

Opening his eyes and sitting up, Dick came to the conclusion that it could not be Jason cooking because he was still sleeping next to him. However, Dick’s shifting in bed woke up Jason, who rolled over on his back.

“Do you smell that?” Dick questioned in a whisper.

“Yeah.” Jason sat up, “Tim’s here, right? Do you think he’s making breakfast?”

“I don’t know, he’s never done that before.”

“True.” Jason snatched up a pair of Dick’s boxers and tossed them over to him, “I think we should go investigate.”

“Good plan.” he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on.

“Hey, before we go out there, I’ve got a random thought.” Jason stood out of bed and slipped on his boxers,“If Tim was going to give one of us salmonella, who would it be?”

“Not you.”

“Between the two of us, of course he would choose to give me salmonella over you.”

“And why would he do that?”

“Because I fucked you. Because you are no longer the innocent Robin he saw many years ago, I took your innocence away.”

“Okay, no.” Dick scooped up a sock and threw it at Jason, “First of all, Kori was the first person I slept with. Oh and not to mention that you were the one he was following around taking pictures of so that would mean he has more pictures of you than me. If anything, he’s going to give me salmonella first because I was the one who took your innocence.”

“No, Talia did.”

“Well, Talia isn’t here is she?”

“No, and neither is Kori -- I bet you ten bucks he’s going to give me salmonella.”

“Fine, let’s do this.” Dick opened their bedroom door and the pair of them walked down the hall and into the kitchen only to realize that whoever it was that was cooking was not Tim.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“You don’t live here.”

At the sight of Tim’s brothers, Conner felt his heart both stop and speed up at the same time, “I didn’t think you two were going to wake up so early.”

Jason and Dick stared at each other, and then at Kon, and Dick asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Um…I slept over with Tim.”

“No, you didn’t.” Jason said rather quickly, “Because I think I would remember Tim saying that he invited someone.”

“Yeah,” Dick added, “This isn’t even Tim’s apartment, he wouldn’t invite someone without telling me.”

“Hey Kon, is every --” Tim walked out of the room he was sleeping in, wearing nothing but Kon’s shirt. At the sight of his brothers, he pulled on the bottom hem of the shirt to hide anything, “You two don’t normally wake up until almost three, what are you doing awake?”

Dick was about to answer Tim’s question, until he noticed what his little brother wearing, then he glanced over at Jason.

Jason sighed, and rolled his eyes.

Dick suggested, “You know, maybe we should leave these two alone and go back to bed.”

After thinking for a second Jason then decided to be a good big brother, “Okay fine,” he grabbed Dick’s hand and pulled him back down the hall and into their bedroom.

 

 


End file.
